God Amongst Men
by Oni-Kaiser
Summary: link gets sent back in time by zelda but somthing goes wrong.. he meets the goddesses they give him what is rightfully his and they reveal his true destiny and who he really is.(AU after ocarina of time) RR!
1. the legend

Im only going to say this once so listing up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character portraid in this story and I do not own the rights to the legend of zelda or the nintendo corporation and if I forgot anything then screw it you get the point...

The Legend

The legend of the Triforce... I'm sure you have all heard it before, or have you? The legend you have likely heard is very much true...

_At the beginning of time three golden goddesses descended upon a baron wasteland, Din, goddess of power created the mountains and Great Plains with her flaming arms, _

_Nayru, goddess of wisdom created the order of law and harmony upon nature and set into motion the everlasting cycle of birth, life, death, and afterlife and these three created the unification of cosmic balance, and _

_Farore, goddess of courage created creatures to maintain and uphold the law. _

_And after the task of the goddesses was finished the returned to the heavens to forever watch over the land they created, but before leaving the goddesses left behind a manifestation of there power the Triforce at the place in which they left the world this place has come to be known as the sacred realm. _

_The Triforce has the power to bestow upon any mortal who touches it a single wish but only one who is in balance of Power, Courage, and Wisdom may touch the Triforce and be granted there wish... _

Like I said this legend is very much true, but it is not complete. For it is true that anyone whom is balanced may touch the complete Triforce and have their wish granted, yet only one person in all of space and time has the ability to actually obtain the complete Triforce not to just wish upon it, but to become one with the Triforce and ascend to what they truly are... a god...

This person will be pitted against countless hardships and beings of unimaginable evil over and over again until he has finally conquered what he thought to be his greatest advisory,

Then and only then will the goddesses recognise this person for what he truly is...

Then and only then will they grant him his godhood and accept him as there brethren..

Then and only then will he face his true task...

This man shall forever be known as... The Hero of Time...

A/N yeah yeah I know its pretty short but it will definitely get better and longer this was just the base work besides you've gotta build the foundation before you put up the house..

P.S- if anybody out there is interested in helping me edit this story then email me and we can work something out. 


	2. Tears of a goddess

* * *

Tears of a goddess

* * *

High above the clouds, beyond space and time itself the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru were gathered over a cradle, the cradle was mad of solid gold and had hieroglyphics etched in the side of it portraying the three goddesses and a fourth figure.

"He is truly beautiful" Nayru sighed quietly

"Yes he is, it is a shame that he must be delivered to them" Din replied

"I do not worry... he will return to us" Farore calmly added without once taking her gaze off the sleeping child

"But how can you be so sure he shall succeed?"

"He is my chosen, it is his destiny to succeed and not even we can alter destiny"

"If you are so sure he will be fine then we must not procrastinate any longer"

"We must send him now, he must be delivered before the mortals who have been chosen awake..."

The three then joined hands around the child and began to chant in a language never heard by mortal ears, with each word they spoke the child began to glow brighter and brighter until all that could be seen was pure light. Suddenly without any warning the three golden goddesses stopped chanting and the light vanished along with the child leaving nothing in the child's crib except a golden necklace with a triforce pendent on it, there was something different about the triforce though the middle triangle that was uside down was filled in with a platinum colour triangle.

The goddesses stared at the pendent for a while before the goddess Farore reached down her hand and picked up the necklace. Farore held up the pendent with an open palm closely inspecting it for a moment then with a sigh a she closed her hand and reopened it and the pendent was gone.

"What was that pendent?" Din asked calmly

"Proof" Farore replied as her deep green eyes began to water

"Proof of what?" Naryu asked questioningly

"That one day... he will return to us..." Farore quietly replied under her breath

Then as a single tear rolled down the all migthy goddess's flawless cheek and fell, a rain drop fell in the land of hyrule followed by another, and another until the land was covered in downpour the likes of which they had not seen for many seasons.

In a small house about in the middle between gerudo valley and the Lon Lon ranch, a man in about his mid thirties stood up and looked out the window.

"The goddesses weep tonight... something is not right in the world"

The man stood about six and three inches tall with black hair that had spots of silver grey that clearly portrayed his age, he had a black moustache that connected with his short black beard, he had dark blue eyes with spots of silver in them and had a hard expressionless face that showed he had a hard life, his perfectly chiselled body made him a very intimidating looking man.

"Oh stop being so paranoid and come to bed it's not like there is anything to do whilst it rains like this," a soft feminine voice said mockingly behind him

The man turned to his wife who was about 5 and 10 inches tall with long blonde hair and a beautiful figure that was made all the more perfect by a face like a goddess, she had deep breathtaking grey eyes that seemed to capture your gaze and never release it.

"You know if you weren't my wife id say the goddesses sent you to torment me" the man said with a sly smirk on his face so his wife would know he was being sarcastic

With this the women began to laugh softly until she heard a strange yet familiar noise

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like... crying"

"Yes now I hear it as well"

The man motioned for his wife to remain still and silent while he reached for his broad sword and turned to the front door he slowly crept to the door and opened it when he looked out he saw a baby wrapped in a silk cloth that was being moved in on by a duo of moblins

"Hey!! Stay away from that child! I'm Warning you!"

"Go back inside old man and we might just forget we saw you!" one of the moblins grunted in a voice that could hardly be distinguished

with out even replying the man drew his sword from the scabbard and advanced on the moblins, the first moblin stepped forward with his club raised and swung in a vertical swing at the man who easily side stepped it and in a blinding flurry of moments the man decapitated the mobling and jumped in the air doing a roundhouse kick and sent the head of the deceased moblin careening into the stomach of the other moblin forcing him to stumble backwards. After seeing his partner dispatched so easily the moblin attempted to escape by throwing his club at the man and running. The man jumped over the club while it was in the air and threw his sword at the moblin piercing it from the back. When he landed the man walked over to recover his sword, then he turned towards the crying child and picked him up. As soon as the man picked up the child he began to cry harder than before. The man walked back into the house and was greeted by his wife who obediently had stayed in the bedroom like he had told her to.

"What was it? What was all the noise about?"

"A couple of moblins were after this child, I think that they killed the Childs family and were trying to finish the job"

"Here hand me the child"

As soon as the woman took the child it stopped crying and began to giggle.

"I guess he thinks its funny to annoy me, ha he's just like you dear"

"I guess he is" the woman chuckled

"I'll be back in a moment I need to dispose of those bodies, with all the rain they will be rotting by sunup and then they shall attract wolfos and other moblins"

the man turned and walked back into the rain as he walked he grabbed the moblin he had decapitated and slung him over his shoulder. Once he got to the second moblin he set it down and began to move his hands and arms in intricate patterns then slammed his hand to the ground causing a flame to erupt in a dome shape incinerating the bodies but leaving the grass and himself unscathed.

As he walked back into the hut he failed to notice the small triforce cut into the ground where the baby had been found laying. When he got back inside his wife was standing over the child that she had laid in a basket.

"I'm back dear I disposed of the bodies" the man said rather loudly

"Shhh! You must be quiet... he's asleep"

"oh"

"Look, I found a piece of parchment in is linings"

"What does it say?"

"I think it is the Childs name..."

"What is it?"

"It says... Link..."

* * *

A/N:

So? What do ya think? I'm sorry it took a while to update but I have tryouts and stuff so I've been busy. Most of the chapters will probably be about this long and don't worry there will only be one more chapter focused around these people than it will start to get into the good stuff. Updates should be a bit more frequent from now on so keep looking.. ok so R/R people!!!

P.S what did ya think of the fight seen? Good? Bad? Let me know!!


	3. A mothers love

Alright here we go...

* * *

Deep within the Gerudo Valley a large man levitated above a platform that looked out at thousands of beautiful but deadly gerudo warriors all armed and ready for battle the man was about 6'5 with flaming red/orange hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to shine a malicious intent, he wore black leather armour with gold spikes jutting out in various places such as his knees, shoulders, chest. He turned in the air and looked out at the army of deadly beauty.

"Hail lord Ganondorf!"

"Lead us to salvation king Ganondorf!" the mighty army rang out until the man raised a hand to silence them and instantly there was perfect silence.

"My loyal followers! Too long have we been forced to remain in this hell pit trying to live from whatever unfortunate animal or monster happens to make its way into our traps! All the while our inferior counterparts the Damned Hylians grow fat and rich living in the lap of luxury that we as a people rightfully deserve!"

"Lead us Ganondorf!" the crowd roared shaking the canyon

Ganondorf raised his hand once more "I personally will stand it no longer! The time of the hylian is over! Now Enjoy your night my Fellow gerudo! For at dawn the time of the Gerudo begins! We will take back what is ours! At dawn we attack the damned Hylians! Leave none alive!"

"HOORAY" the army of women warriors screamed in delight making the ground shake

"I have one more surprise for you my people! Recently a group of travelers passed through... Release the party favours!"

Two gerudo guards opened a large door and about 200 men stepped out into the dim light of the evening sun

"You may do with them as you wish!" ganandorf bellowed as he turned to enter his private chambers

Down in the canyon the women closest to the men began to grab the attractive ones and take them into the fortress, after all of the women had entered the fortress a single man remained he was fat and balding clearly a very unattractive specimen... he looked around to make sure he was alone then attempted to make a run for the exit when suddenly a gerudo landed in front of him.

"where do you think your going? Don't you want to entertain me?"

the fat man was quivering as he nodded slowly

"good... your not very attractive.. maybe I'll just use my other skills on you..."

Suddenly all the man saw was darkness... when he came to he found himself chained to a wooden table with the gerudo women from earlier standing over him with a collection of knives and various other things..

"Now... since your no good to mate with... Ill just take pleasure in killing you for a few hours..."

For the next 2 hours... screams could be heard all through the canyon...

It had been almost a year since the family had found Link outside in that rainstorm and since that time they had both come to care for him as there own child.

Keith (the man that found link) was actually putting the finishing touches on a small sword that was to be Links when he was old enough to begin training. The sword was almost short enough to be a large dagger to a fully-grown man as it was only about 1 and ½ feet long it had a polished brass hilt with a small red jewel encased in the cross guard.

"There! Done! It is a fine sword better than most any other child should have!" Keith said as a small smirk crossed his face

"My god! Have you been up working on that sword for link all night? Its almost dawn! he wont even be able to use it for at least 6 years! Honestly I think you get your mind set on something and you have to finish it right away... come hell or high water!" a feminine voice mocked from behind him

"Is it dawn already?" He peered out his window and saw a blood red sun on the horizon above gerudo valley

but instantly his eyes were drawn towards a large mass moving towards their home at a frightening speed.

"Julie (links "mom") get link... you have to run"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" she looked out the window and saw the mass coming towards them "what the hell is that Keith??"

"The gerudo... Are attacking... now get link and run! Take the sword I made"

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, but she already knew the answer

"I wont be able to defeat them... but I may be able to give you time too run... and I have a feeling... Link must survive..."

"But where will I go?" she said between tears

"Run north... until you hit Lon Lon ranch.. Then go east... to the forbidden forest... hide in there they will not follow you into those grounds"

"I love you keith..."

"I love you too... We will be together again... in the after life..."

"Until then..." and with that Julie slung the sword over her shoulder and ran out the door with link

Now.. I need to buy time

Keith closed his eyes and put his hands together, when he opened them he teleported in front of the army in a flash of green light.

"STOP! What do you gerudo want?" Keith bellowed

"Oh nothing major" the closest gerudo said "just a complete genocide of the hylians!"

The gerudo lunged forward and did a vertical swing at Keith who side stepped and in a swift movement he drew his sword and decapitated the women. Upon seeing their sister fall the rest of the gerudo made a move to swarm Keith when a deep voice told them to halt keith looked behind him at where the voice was only to see nothing, when he turned around he found himself face to face with ganondorf.

"who are you?" ganondorf said as he stared intently at Keith

"My name is Keith Rianku!"

"Hmm... there are not very many men who can dispose of an elite gerudo warrior.. Especially with such ease... Killing you will be a true delight!"

Keith swung at the man only to hit air, then a sudden pain in his back made him crumple to his knees ganondorf stood over him with another magic ball already formed in his hand.

"to bad I guess it was foolish for me to think any man was a challenge for the king of the gerudo" ganondorf unleashed the magic attack and Keith was gone... nothing left but smouldering ashes...

Else where in Hyrule field Julie had just passed the ranch when she felt a pang at her heart...

You fought hard and true... my love... we will be together in the afterlife

Julie could hear the gerudo closing in behind her... damn they're fast Julie cursed them in her mind she was almost there she was about 100 yards from the forest entrance when the gerudo spotted her. She felt a sharp pain in her back and with out looking know she had been hit with an arrow... the next time she breathed she knew it punctured her left lung.

I have to get in there... link must live...

she stumbled into the woods and kept going until she found her way into a small clearing with a large tree in the middle.

"I am the Great Deku Tree! Who dares enter my realm!?"

"please... save my son... I cannot live on and he will die if left alone!"

"why should I accept him into my realm??"

"I beg y..." she was cut off as her life faded from her body and she died.

what should I do... he cannot live amongst the Kokiri... he will age.. and they will all know he is different...

In a flash of green light the goddess Farore appeared in front of the great tree

"Lady Farore! Of what do I owe the honour of this most unexpected visit?"

"the child you will raise him as a kokiri... he will have a great destiny that will forever alter Existence as it is now!"

"but how will he know if it is time to full fill this destiny of which you speak?"

"remember my words guardian of the forest people when the man from the desert with the black soul comes... this child Link will be the only one who can save you..." and with that she was gone without a trace of ever being there.

"kiri!" the deku tree whispered

"Yes mi'lord?"

"Summon mido and saria"

"Certainly mi'lord"

About 5 minutes later Mido and Sairia entered the meadow.

"Mido take this sword and hide it in the Deku training ground..."

"Okay sir" and with that mido grabbed the sword and ran away

"Saria I endow you with this child... he is your responsibility, raise him well for he is a child of fate..."

"Yes lord deku tree what shall his name be?"

"His name is link..."

"Link? I like it..." saria turned on her heels and walked out of the meadow...

hmm... the strength and potential radiating off that boy... it rivals that of a goddess... whatever fate has in-store for him... it will be big..The deku tree thought to himself as he lulled back into peaceful slumber

* * *

A/N:

Alright i said i'd continue and here ya go chapter 3. ive decided to hold off on posting my BoF fic until its finished. sorry about it being so long with this one as i was going to discontinue it then i was encouraged not to then i had no time to write... so i skipped the afternoon of school and forced myself to write... hahah alright i hope you enjoyed it and i'll see ya next time

Oni-Kaiser

P.S REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. destiny awaits

chapter 5... haha here we go 

okay some parts might be a little confusing cuz they wont let me use astrixes or various other things to express thought so i'll try to think of a new system of thought but until then... if it looks like speech but there are no "" then its probly a thought... well.. enjoy :)

* * *

"Finish him now Link!!"

Suddenly The master sword, the blade of evils bane, the sword forged by the goddesses pulsed with a blue and white light as link launched towards the king of evil.

"Ganon! The time has come you pay for your crimes! I Link, Hero of Time sentence you to internal damnation in the dark void!"

With that link slammed the mighty sword into the monsters face, upon removing the sword ganon stood up screaming in agony clutching his battered, bloody face.

"Sages! Now! Let us cast him into the dark realm!" Zelda screamed, as the sages appeared around her each glowing their respective lights. Ganon was covered with a swirling rainbow coloured dome then suddenly without warning the dome shrunk down until there was nothing left... and no trace of ganon.

"I... did... it..." link softly said under his breath as he collapsed to the ground.

"LINK!!" Zelda cried as she ran towards the broken hero who now lay face down on the remains of ganondorfs castle.

When Zelda reached him she placed her hands slightly above him and began to chant in ancient hylian, when she finished her chant light erupted from her hands and encompassed link. When the light faded away link was fully healed to the point where as it did not look like he had ever been in a fight at all. Link opened his eyes and stood up looking into the calm blue eyes of the princess.

"Zelda... is it really over?"

"yes, finally the nightmare is finished... ganon will be trapped in the dark void forever"

Zelda reached out and hugged link pulling him into a tight embrace, link had never been more satisfied he had finally righted the wrongs that ganon had caused and now he stood holding the woman his heart had ached for in his arms.

"Link... I am sorry..."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

"I am sorry I robbed you of your childhood and sent you of at the age of 11 to fight these creatures of nightmare alone... I am sorry I forced you out of your innocence,"

"Zelda..."

"Give me the ocarina of time link... with it I can return you to your childhood and give you a new start"

Link handed Zelda the ocarina and she began to play a soft tune that seemed to penetrate links very soul... when the song finished link was overtaken by a bright light.

"Goodbye link... I... love you..."

Suddenly link found himself in a room of pure light then he was falling.

"No... you will not return to your childhood... your destiny awaits..." a mysterious voice seemed to sing directly into links mind.

When links eyes opened he found himself in his tree house in the kokiri forest but other than that it seemed like nothing had changed, he was still an adult although he did not have any of his gear except for the items he received as a child, those would not help him much now though...

I thought Zelda was going to change me back to a child... I had better go see what went wrong... maybe Zelda would know... I should go see

Link got up and ran outside only to be confronted by a group of kokiri who stared at him in awe then Mido stepped forward and looked at him, link couldn't help a small grin when he remembered all the times Mido had picked on him and beat him up when he was a child but now to see him about waist height was something link could truly relish.

"The great deku tree told me to tell you to go see him immediately..." mido spat aggressively

Link didn't say anything as he turned his back on the forest children and walked towards the meadow of the deku tree. Upon arriving he looked and was surprised to see that the Deku tree sprout was there considering he saved it in the future and he could tell that it was the past, it may have had something to do with him being the hero of time or just coincidence but he had a knack for knowing the time and date off the top of his head.

"Hello link, or should I say hero... I know you have many questions so I will try to answer them to the best of my ability."

"How are you here? Your not supposed to exist for at least seven years"

"I don't know how it happened but when the princess of destiny sent you back something happened and you obviously retained your physical state and memories..."

"But how are you still here?"

"I am the guardian deity of the kokiri, to put bluntly I am a demi god and time does not have effect on me so when the time travel occurred I was unaffected."

"But why did this happen?"

"I am not sure, but I am aware that the sages have also retained their physical state and memories as they are also a type of demi god as guardians of this world. perhaps the princess will have more details than I, you should go to her."

"Alright but if she is a sage then she must remain in the sages realm as long as there is no great immediate threat"

"I am aware of that, go to the castle the king has a room that is in connection with the sages realm he uses it to talk to Rauru for advice on the kingdom"

"Alright I'll go right away"

"Link... one more thing"

"What?"

"Be careful I sense that an extremely powerful force has a hand in the events that have taken place."

"Okay"

Link turned and dashed out of the meadow and through the small village without stopping and raced towards the massive city in the distance.

Upon arriving link ran into the city when he entered the town square he noticed a large crowd in the centre of the city square. He could sense an evil force pulsating from the crowd so he decided to check it out. When he forced his way through the crowd he saw a large carriage escorted by several gerudo guards when he got a look at the man in the carriage he froze, somehow ganondorf was free from his prison and approaching the castle.

* * *

A/N 

alright now i know that there wasent much for excitment in that chapter but the next chapter should be sweet so just keep your eyes open cuz im going to try to get them going quick.

oh and for those of you who were worried... did ya really think i was going to take all that time and write links adventure out all over again?... haha i fear you underestimate my lazyness...

r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. to meet the ones divine

* * *

"GANONDORF!" link hollered in a threatening voice, "come out here you coward!"

Suddenly the carriage stopped and the guards approached link. When the guards were about 5 feet away they were ordered to halt. Link looked up from the guards and saw ganondorf stepping down from the large black carriage.

"So hero it would appear you also retained your memories and body from when your light witch cast me into the dark realm... it's a shame the stupid bitch screwed up and released me right away... hah I actually thought you beat me how foolish..."

"I will kill you ganondorf "link spat menacingly

Then link erupted in a flurry of motion drawing his kokiri sword and thrusting it towards ganondorfs stomach.

"You think you can hurt me with a little knife? I use larger blades than this to shave" ganondorf mocked as he caught the kokiri sword with a gauntleted hand and ripped it from links grasp. Then he stuck a hand into links face and fired a ball of magic into it sending him careening across the town square until he hit a stone building.

"Hah some hero of time" ganondorf laughed and boarded his carriage and continued on towards the castle.

"This is the second time you have underestimated me dark mage... and this time you will pay with your life" link said under his breath as he forced himself to stand up despite a sprained ankle and what he believed to be a broken arm.

Ignoring the murmuring crowd link began to stumble towards the temple of time as quickly as possible "I have to hurry... if ganondorf gets to the castle he could destroy the king and begin his reign again... I cannot let that happen... I need to destroy him... I need the master sword."

When link arrived at the temple he stepped up to the platform and played the song of time. When the melody finished three tiny gems raised out of links bottomless pouch and placed themselves into their respective spots on the platform. Suddenly when the last gem settled, the door of time slowly opened without making a sound and link hobbled inside.

"I am already of age so I shouldn't be transported to the sages realm... I don't have tome to go there I have to stop ganondorf before he starts his attack I cannot wait for him to kill all those people again." With that link placed a hand upon the master sword and it began to hum a low buzz once link had both hands on the sword he pulled and the sword released.

"Good. Now I can stop that bastard for the last time" but as soon as link tried to turn around a light began to circle the platform. "No! I cannot go to the sages realm I do not have time!" then link noticed the light wasn't the same as when he is transported to the sages realm instead of being a calm blue colour the light seemed to be contrasting layers of black and white.

"What is happening?" link thought to himself "why does this feel so... right?"

When the lights faded away link was standing on what appeared to be a cloud and in front of him stood three women of immeasurable beauty. They where all about 6 feet tall and appeared to be very similar but at the same time very different. The one on the farthest left had tan skin slightly lighter then the gerudo with red hair that fell down to about the small of her back. she had red eyes that matched her hair and a body that appeared to have never had any hardships but was perfectly trim and tight. The one on the right had pale white skin with blue hair that also fell to her mid back. She had a body identical to the other two and seemed to be the calmest of the three. Despite the beauty of the first two links attention was drawn to the middle women who looked like a combination between the first two with green hair and eyes and lightly tanned skin. But the thing that drew link to her was she felt oddly familiar to him... like he'd seen her before...

"Where am I?" link demanded

"You are in the holy realm link" the three spoke at once

"If I am in the holy realm that would make you...goddesses" link stuttered then dropped to a single knee with his head down bowing "ma'ladies please I beg you... forgive my previous rudeness I was unaware of your divinity I apologize"

"Please do not bow down before us... Our king" the three goddesses said

"As you wish... wait... did you just call me... your king?"

"Your ears do not deceive you"

"What do you mean? I am no king"

"All will be explained in due time come with us milord"

"Where?"

then suddenly the goddesses disappeared with out a trace

"Hello? Where did you..." link was cut short as he was suddenly teleported to another unknown location.

* * *

A/N yes i agree it was short but i am tired and i wanted to get this up... o well so maybe its not as good as i wanted but the next chapter will begin the plot line rolling like you wouldent believe lol so remember REVIEW!


	6. The True Hero of Time

yes.. on with the chapter.. despite the rumors of my demise.. your not free of me yet..

* * *

Link reappeared as quickly as he had disappeared and found himself standing on a large pedestal with the engraving of the triforce on it much like the ones outside of the various temples around hyrule. The only difference being that the triforce he was standing in the middle of was glowing gold and the empty piece in the centre that he was standing on was glowing a brilliant silvery colour. When he looked around the room he was in he was in awe at the magnitude of its brilliance. The walls were made entirely of gold with murals of what appeared to bee the goddesses and other celestial beings, the walls extend so high that from where he was standing link could hardly see the roof. After carefully inspecting the building link determined it to be a hall, as it seemed to not have any doors and be longer than it was wide. At one end of the golden hall link could just make out what appeared to be a pedestal with a book on it. 

When he reached the book the goddess farore appeared before him floating about a foot off of the pristine marble floors.

"Milady farore" link said softly as he dropped to a knee with his head lowered.

"I told you link… do not bow before me" the goddess softly replied

" I am sorry milady … but I would not feel proper standing before you, it would be sacrilege" link quietly stated

" You Hero of Time, bow before no one, myself and my kin included" Farore announced, her voice holding sincere respect

"As you wish milady" link mumbled unsure of his actions

"Good" farore smirked "Now I believe before I made my appearance you where on your way to view this book were you not?"

"I meant no disrespect milady, I did not believe you to frown upon my actions" link stammered worriedly

"Do not fret hero this book is yours to read, it is the book of Murdora it has a magic in it that records every event in the universe all you have to do is know what it is you wish to look for. Certain events are covered in more detail of course such as your heroic journey to save your land. But I think that there is another story that may interest you more" the goddess said in a questionable manner

"What is the story of milady?" link suspiciously asked

" Before even the time of the golden goddesses Farore, Din and Naryu there were two other gods who's power was unimaginable. These two gods were, the god of light… who for now shall be unnamed, and the god of darkness Majora. These two beings of power were at peace with each other for many millennia" Farore read, then she set the book down and began to speak of her own mind, "until my kin and I were created at their hands. We were charged with the task of filling the galaxy with life. When we were finished our tasks Majora learnt that what we had done was create the land of Hyrule on the plane in which you live… and then create mirror worlds, thousands of mirror worlds that are very different yet very much the same. The darkness god also learnt that your Hyrule is the keystone in the worlds, if your Hyrule is destroyed, then the entire universe shatters. Majora sought to use this to his advantage and rule all life with an iron grip, but when he approached the god of light with this proposal the light deity refused and said that they should only intervene when necessary. Majora was furious at his brother's refusal and decided that he would rule the worlds without his brother's approval. It did not take long for the god of light to learn of his brother's deeds and he went to stop him. When the light deity confronted Majora, Majora fled and created 4 generals who's power rivalled his own they were Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold. After defeating all of his brothers generals The light god found Majora and they fought for almost 1 hundred years until finally the light god managed to Defeat the tyrannical God Majora and cast him into the void between realms with his powers sealed off. Knowing that he would not recover from the many injuries that he had sustained the light god cast out his immortal soul so that he would be reincarnated and awoken at time of need. Have you guessed the name of the god yet hero?"

"No milady"

"it was you link… you are the god of light reincarnated, the gods spirit was to be reincarnated as the hero of time and to be put through many trials until finally deemed a true hero and at that time would he be rejoined with his powers that he left in our possession and he would once again become whole…"

" Wait… you are telling me that I am the god of light? But… there were other heros of time before I, are you sure it is not a different hero?" link stammered completely bewildered by what he was being told.

"No link" came a second voice as the goddess Din appeared

"There where some heroes who were indeed powerful and lucky" came a third voice as Nayru entered.

"But you are the one true Hero of Time" Farore said as she stepped forward to join her sisters.

Then all at once the 3 goddesses kneeled before link and spoke "you have returned to us our lord"

* * *

Good? Bad? reveiw.. id add a bit more for authors notes.. but its late.. iam tired.. 


	7. Divinity

well hello, it has been a while since my last update i know. but i have been through hell and back and satans name is Math class-P but i passed so iam happy.. anywho, when i _italisize _it means that it is a thought and when i _"italisize"_ somthing then it is telepathic communication.. On with the story!

* * *

"Please, stand goddesses, even if I am what you say I am… I… would not feel proper with you bowing before me." Link nervously pleaded. 

"As you wish" the azure haired goddess spoke as she and her two sister rose to their feet.

"Uhh… thank you…" link stuttered obviously still unnerved by the goddesses following his orders.

"Now link" the goddess Farore stated in a Very serious tone "you obviously are not at full power, and even after you receive that which you left with us you shall still not be in your complete stage."

"What do you mean? I thought you said that I left my power with you!" link said becoming slightly frustrated with the goddess's way of drawing things out.

"Calm yourself milord, you did leave some of your power with us but a large percentage was left in the temples that are located around hyrule." The goddess looked at link and cocked a brow "you did not think that the temples were there simply as a place of worship for the sages did you?"

"Do you think I am foolish? I have been in each temple throughout the land! If there was some sort of power there I am sure that I would have found it!" link spurted becoming rather aggravated with the goddess

" You are wrong, there is a section in each temple that is accessible only by you milord, in each chamber is another fragment of your power. "

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Link spat having lost his temper with the goddesses. "The dark mage Ganondorf has likely already seized control of the castle and will once again begin his evil work! I cannot go running from temple to temple and allow him to kill the innocent people again!"

"Do not worry, with the strength you shall gain from you power you left with us The king of evil shall not pose a great threat, although you still must be careful, As long as Majora is still in existence you can be killed… although you will be virtually indestructible after your powers are restored… It is possible for you to die…" the goddess replied as calmly as ever as she and her sisters formed a triangle holding hands and began to concentrate.

After a few minutes of silence the goddesses broke their trance and stood apart. Now levitating above the ground was the complete Triforce.

_"Come forth Hero, Awaken your dormant powers… Reclaim your divine throne." _Link could hear the voice calling directly into his mind.

_"Who are you? How are you speaking into my mind?" _link mentally replied

I am you… and you are me… enough questions young hero… your beloved princess is in danger as we speak… now touch this relic… reclaim what was lost…

At hearing this Link stepped forward with out any hesitation; he could feel the urethral aura of the ancient relic as it pulsed, seemingly calling to him beckoning him to step forward. With a look of mixed fear and determination on his battle hardened face link took a step forward and placed a hand on the triforce. As soon as his hand was placed upon the triforce he was encased in a dome of light; link could feel the power course through his veins as the light began to slowly dissipate and link once again found himself standing in front of the goddesses.

"Link, once again you shall gaze into a mirror and see not your reflection staring back but that of a seeming stranger." Farore calmly stated.

"What do you mean?" link asked inquisitively as he looked around for something to look at himself in.

"See for yourself…" Din said as with a flick of her hand a full body mirror appeared in front of link.

When he looked into the mirror link was shocked at what now looked back at him. He now stood about 6'7 and his once blonde hair had turned to a silver/white colour, his green tunic was replaced with a Pure white tunic with black armour on top of it; on the chest plate over his heart their was a picture of a crescent moon with the triforce between the tips of the moon. His leggings had also become black and he had on a white long sleeve undershirt that led down to were his golden gauntlets had been replaced by gauntlets that were made out of a metal that link couldn't identify. But the most shocking change of all to link was his face, he now sported canine like fangs in place of eye teeth (**a/n for those of you who do not know eye teeth are the once in your mouth that most represent fangs. right before your molars start.)** he had blue and red lines tattooed on his cheeks and an upside down red triangle with a blue line above it between his eyebrows. But his eyes were by far his most distinguished feature for his once calm blue eyes had been replaced by Yellow/Gold eyes with silver specks in them.

"What has happened to me?" link asked the goddesses still some what shocked by his appearance.

"You have transformed into your divine body, it is much more durable than your mortal body; your vital organs and bones are now more or less invulnerable and your vision is beyond that of any other being, your stamina is also drastically increased you could run for days without sleep and feel only the slightest tiredness. And all of the armour you now have is made with divine magic, your body armour weighs absolutely nothing but it is nearly impenetrable, your leggings and boots are the same. Those gauntlets you see are made of the god stone and cannot be scratched or broken." The goddess Nayru spoke softly

"Where is my sword?" link asked, bewildered when a four foot long helix blade appeared on his hand.

"You are a god link you may simply wish it and you can summon your sword or almost anything else you may wish." Nayru replied

"I need to get to the castle now! Could I just wish that?" link asked

"No… that along with several other abilities have been locked away, but we can send you there." Farore stated

The goddesses circled around link and began to chant as link began to glow brighter and brighter until the goddesses stopped and link disappeared.

When Link could see again he found himself standing outside the gates to the castle, already he could see the evil touch of the evil mage gannondorf taking shape. A dark storm was raging overhead as lightning cracked through the sky.

Noticing an injured solder on the ground link approached him and asked what had happened, the solder weakly looked over to link and attempted to mutter a response but was seized by pain. When link saw this it seemed like a voice spoke up to him from the back of his mind and placing a hand over the solder link emitted a soft glow and all of the wounds on the young solders body healed like new. Shocked at what had just happened the solder stood up inspecting himself when he realized that he was no longer haunted by the shadow of death he turned to link and asked "what matter of sorcerer are you?"

"I am no sorcerer" link calmly replied

"You must be a sorcerer! I could see the embodiment of death itself lurking over me and it fled at the sight of your magic's!" the solder replied rather excitedly "but if you are a sorcerer then perhaps you can help us! The dark lord gannondorf has laid siege to our castle and slaughtered any who oppose him he is currently in control of the castle! I worry not for my own life but for that of the royal family!"

"So I am to late… no matter… I must attempt to salvage what I can… and finish that scum Gannondorf forever…" link replied, half to the solder and half to himself

Without another word link walked down the path that lead to the castle stepping over body's as he went. When he had arrived at the entrance three gerudo elites dropped behind him and attempted to dispose of him… they did not even finish a swing as link summoned his sword in a fluent movement and split the three warriors in half at the waist with one swing.

Upon entering the castle link was swarmed by several dozen of the warrior tribe's finest warriors link could have likely dispersed the onslaught in his previous body with an extreme amount of effort "_I suppose this Is my best chance to test out this new body" _link thought to himself as he summoned his sword.

As link stood in the middle of a circle of the deadly thieves he cleared his throat and as if a it was a gong to symbol the commencement of the fight the warriors all swarmed. Link with masterful skills that had been honed through a lifetime of vicious life or death battles managed to block or evade the warriors every attempt. Seemingly dancing through the razor sharp blades when a gerudo scimitar came a bit to close to links head than he would have preferred he blocked it with his gauntleted forearm and the blade shattered into a thousand pieces.

_I am beginning to become bored with this… _link thought to himself as he took the offensive. With what seemed to be no effort link leapt 20 feet into the air and began to charge his spin attack, shocked at how quickly the charge came and at how easily he was adapting to his body link landed in the middle of the gerudo swarm and unleashed the attack. He was completely dumbfounded at the range and power of his spin, instead of just taking out the few gerudo closest to him it levelled their ranks leaving only 1 gerudo standing.

"You follow a false king desert thief" link spat as he began to stalk towards the young girl. Upon getting within 3 feet of her link swung his sword and disarmed the young thief

"Please, if you are to kill me… make my passing swift" the young guard said as she closed her eyes waiting for the sweet release of death.

"I would not kill you young warrior, there would be no point in it, instead I am going to give you five minutes to run and tell your king that he is to surrender and lay down his arms before I get to him, and I may spare his life. Now go" link spat demandingly

And with that the girl took off towards the large door at the end of the room to tell gannondorf the message she had been spared for.

* * *

there ya go, another chapter down and only (flips through coil notebook) several thousand to go... oh well.. i hope that wasn't to hard to read lol but reveiw! 


	8. AN Delay

Oooohhh crap… sorry guys.. I had a new chapter ready to go.. but I accidentally deleted my entire story.. I got some stupid file thing on my desktop and it wouldn't let me delete it, so I put it in the file I had my story in (forgetting about my story) and deleted the folder… sooo.. This could be a little bit.. I have to make a new back up of all my chapters... But… hopefully I won't get annoyed and just cut the story off.. Sorry about the wait...


	9. An

Haha okay. Clearly I have abandoned this fic. But only to make it better. I am rewriting it almost completely. Same base line. But a lot better. I am almost ready to the point where I am going to post. But not quite. So if I do have any loyal readers. Be patient for just a bit longer. It shall come.


End file.
